Inkjet printers typically use one or more print head assemblies, each of which includes an ink supply and means for directing fine droplets of ink through an interface on to a print medium. In a typical inkjet printer that uses two print head assemblies, one is for black-ink, and one is for color-ink printing. Each print head assembly includes an orifice plate in which are formed hundreds of very small orifices through which ink is ejected or sprayed onto the print medium. The small orifices are susceptible to clogging from accumulated ink and debris, and the inkjet printer may use some type of wiping mechanism or system to remove the accumulated ink and debris from the orifice area. The wiping system design then becomes an important element in the overall design of an inkjet printer.
The print head assemblies are carried in a carriage that may translate along the +X/−X axis to inject ink onto the print medium, with the print medium advancing along the +Y/−Y axis. When not in use (i.e., when the inkjet printer is not executing any print commands), the print head assemblies, and primarily the orifice plate areas, are placed “in cap.”
Typical inkjet printer wiping systems fall into one of two categories. Orthogonal axis wiping systems use a carriage to hold the print head assemblies fixed with respect to the printer, and a separately-powered system moves the wiper mechanism past the fixed print head assemblies, in either a rotary or linear motion. One drawback to orthogonal wiping systems is the need for a separate power source to move the wiper mechanism. Scan axis wiping systems use a wiper mechanism that is mounted parallel to the nozzle rows, and a carriage holding the print head assemblies causes the assemblies to move past the wiper mechanism. One drawback to scan axis wiping systems is that they require additional room in the direction of wiping, which translates into a wider inkjet printer. In some prior art applications, the scan axis wiping functionality is merged in the same location as the capping station. However, this solution means the print head assemblies need to wipe every time they either come out of or go into cap.